Four Letter Lie
by StruckByLovexx
Summary: love, friendship, and trust. a story told about the many of few that know what a four letter lie is, but a rude awakening causes Alvin to soon find out. Will Eleanor be ok? Will Alvin? And what about his friends and family? Find out in, Fout Letter Lie.


**Four Letter Lie.**

_Chapter One 1x01_

_Okay, so i know i have a lot of stories to finish and i have to start on " Her Only Chance. " but this whole story really_

_just came to me outta nowhere, so bear with me okay? Its a bunch of little stories based on:_

_Friendship. Family. Love. Romance. Trust. And Chipmunks._

_he he, well anyways here's chapter one!_

_***_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _a small arm reached out smacking the ringing alarm clock, while groaning the red clad chipmunk

through the sheets off of his face roughly. He looked around the room to find two empty beds that had once had two other

sleeping chipmunks known as his brothers. He turned on his side while looking over at his small

red clock, he chuckled as he read the small red letters, it was now 11:32.

" I'm guessing i shouldn't let Theodore mess with the clocks anymore. " He smirked while hopping out of the bed.

He ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple while flinging it in the air with one hand, and

catching it with the other, He smirked. " _smooth_. " he whispered to himself while

smirking down at the small red apple, he tried getting to the

door as fast as he could but then..

" AL-VIN! " the angry, and clearly irritated voice rang through the hallways, Alvin cringed at the sound of the voice.

He gulped while trying to walk out the door as quietly as possible, unfortunately he wasn't looking at where

he was going_. _a small_ thud _was heard as soon as the pile of newspaper hit the floor Alvin's

eyes began to widen as he heard footsteps come down the hallway.

He tried running out the door but slipped on the newspaper causing him to fall head first on the floor he looked up only

to see the one and only Dave. He chuckled nervously, while grinning crookedly up at the tall man.

" oh hey Dave, whats happening? " he stated while getting up from the floor slowly, wiping the dust off his red T-shirt.

the man infront of him not looking as pleased shook his head and walked the other way, heading

back towards the livingroom while mumbling something Alvin couldn't hear.

" Just go to school, Alvin. " he heard the tall man say, as he sighed disappointingly. Alvin sighed and ran out the door towards

the school that was only a few blocks away from his house. Alvin smiled at his fellow classmates as they

ran and rushed throughout the hallways, he smirked at a certain blonde haired beauty as

she waked past him flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

He sighed dreamily at the beauty as he smelled her perfume, the same perfume that now had attached itself

to his pillow, he missed her it was true. But he could never admit something like that, after all it

was embarrassing enough she had been the one to break up with _him_.

Eleanor Miller, was the very girl of his dreams there was no doubt about it. She was the first one he fell for, and he wanted her to be the last.

He wanted to marry that girl, the girl that was now flirting with the captain of the football team. He had been on the football

team, i mean he wasn't captain but he was on the team. He groaned, at the thought that he

just couldnt get her out of his head, what did she do to him?

It was true, the small blonde haired chippette had changed the poor chipmunk who was now left with a broken heart.

He always wondered why Eleanor had left him, but could never come up with

a real conclusion.

He shook it off and ran up to the small group of chipmunks and chipettes who were also known as his friends and well

his brothers. He finally caught up to them and smiled as they all greeted him, as did he to them.

" Heey britt. " he said while getting in to step with the small auburn haired chipette, she smiled as she waved shyly.

_Whoa Whoa Whoa. Hold it up, Brittany Shy? What the hell was going on here?_ Alvin was puzzled as he stared confuslingly at the small

chipette that stood before him, but made no eye contact with him.

" oh Alvin, stop staring will you? " the aurburn haired barked as the red cald chipmunk bounced back on his heels at the sudden

outburts, he chuckled to himself as he stared at the pink clad chipette as she rolled her eyes.

_" theres my Brittany. " _he whispered to himself, while a big smug smirk was plastered on his face.

Alvin looked over only to see, Simon and Jeanette getting all lovey dovey kiss kiss with each other he groaned while he rolled his eyes.

" Get a room will ya? " he practically screamed at them making everyone stop and stare, the two lovebirds looked at one another

then back at Alvin. Alvin juust walked in the other direction, while yelling at other people to " get a life ".

Alvin didnt know why he had been so rude to his friend and his brother he just he couldnt be around all that love, and affection

right now. He looked down at his feet, as his thoughts scrambled all over the place. He grunted as he bumped into someone

hearing a small. " ow. " soon followed by a thud.

" Watch where your going pal! " the injured chipette barked at the red clad chipmunk.

Alvin's eyes widened, he knew that voice.. he knew it more then he knew his own.

He turned to look at the chipette as her blonde hair flowed back and forth as the small

chipette tried to get it back to its perfect appereance, he gulped. There she was Eleanor Miller, he thought they would never speak after

what had happened but he wanted to so badly, but never had the courage or words for that matter.

" Well are you gonna apoligize, or what buddy? " she almost growled at him.

He chuckled she always was a fiesty one, but she was a good girl. Which is why he never understood the fact that she left him, just got up

and left. She wasnt herself, atleast not these past couple of weeks. He wanted to know why, he deserved to know why.

" Sorry ellie, didnt mean to shove ya there. " he stated simply while he held out his hand.

Eleanor was shocked as she looked over at the hand that was held out infront of her, she followed it upward to a face she once knew. Alvin Seville, her first love, the one she wanted everday of every minute of every hour, until forever ended which was never for her. She smiled at the once familar face, as she took hold of his hand.

" Alvin? " She asked, as he stood up pulling her along with him. The red clad chipmunk had nodded and she sighed.

" I suppose you want some answers? " she asked simply, while dusting herself off.

Alvin did want those answers, but he figured this was not the best time to get them. He wanted to enjoy time with her, and not spend it

loosing her again.

" Nah, later though. But for now want me to walk you to class? " He stated simply, while smiling crookedly at the chipette.

Oh, how Eleanor had loved that smile, almost as she loved the chipmunk himself. But she did have a reason for leaving him, but she could never

tell him. But she needed to, then maybe he'd understand and then once again they could be together but only if he understood.

She needed him, to understand.

The small blonde haired chipette hesitated but nodded anyway, and so the two walked off to class no words said, no words needed. As they walked every once in a while there hands would rub up against eachother, but never fully touched. They each wanted more, yes.

But they both knew now, would not be the time. But the time would come soon.

They had hopped, or otherwise the one thing they had both depended on was just another lie.

A Four Letter Lie.

***

_Okay so this chapter, is kinda boring but i needed to explain everything but chapter two is gonna be a zinger!_

_i swear, cross my heart! hehe. i might make this into a horror story Im kinda bouncing back and forth on that idea,_

_but tell me what ya think. __**Review!**_


End file.
